


Boys and Their Toys

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Once a Thief (TV), SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-07
Updated: 2004-08-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Sequel to That's What Phones Are for - Vic waits for Mac





	Boys and Their Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The Director grinned at the sight before her. Victor Mansfield, her staid and solid agent of experience. The man who was supposed to temper Mac's youthful ... exuberance and Li Ann's overzealousness. The ex-cop with a heart of gold, a strong sense of ideals and very pronounced morals. Who was at this very moment naked, on his bed, pleasuring himself with sex toys while waiting for his lover, his male lover, his male lover who was also his partner, to come and fuck him blind.

 

Life was very, very good, she thought to herself as she nibbled on her sushi while waiting for the main feature to start.

 

The screeching of the tires outside let Vic know Mac had arrived. He lay on the bed, a thick black latex vibrator whirring away in his ass, a cock ring on his cock and his hands idly teasing his nipples. Mac did say to be ready after all.

He idly imagined what Mac's reaction would be to his current state. It was Mac's own fault really. He'd told Vic once during the early days of their relationship that he used to think of Vic as being very vanilla in his sexual practices. Vanilla. Talk about insulting a guy - not to mention an outright challenge. And it was a challenge Victor was definitely up to.

Mac was in for the surprise of his life.

 

Down below in his car, Mac tried desperately to calm himself down enough to stuff his erection back into his normally snug, but now debilitatingly tight, pants. "Think of ice flows, Iqaluit... the Director naked in your bed begging to be fucked - EWWWW!" That last image worked enough to allow Mac to reassemble his clothes with some sort of dignity.

 

Clambering out of the car, he hobbled into the building and luckily caught an empty elevator. Once the doors shut, Mac tried readjusting himself with a painful groan, then with an even more painful whimper dug the key to Vic's place out of his pocket. No sense waiting for the older man to let him in. 'Sides, Vic was supposed to be in bed naked, waiting for him. He was even willing to forgo the usual bug hunt - he was just too fucking horny to care.

 

The door swung open, and Mac was down the hall as fast as his aching cock would allow him. "Kay - key in door. Fuck, I'm gonna kill him. No, first I'm gonna fuck him. Better yet, am gonna fuck him and kill him at the same time," the former thief muttered under his breath as he stalked into Vic's apartment, slamming the door behind him and tearing his clothes off. "Mansfield, you are so dead!" he bellowed, stalking through the apartment he knew as well as his own, only to stop dead at the sight that greeted him. "Thank you, God!" he muttered fervently before diving onto the bed.

 

"Like what you see, I take it?" Victor managed to get out in a gasped chuckle. The dildo was buried deep in his ass, teasing across his prostate at odd times, eliciting tiny shudders that raced along Victor's nerve endings, and making him groan with need. His restrained erection begged to be set free, to be able to come. But that was for Mac, and so he waited and watched the younger man watch him.

 

"Well?" he raised an eyebrow in challenge when he grew tired of waiting. "Now that you're here, gonna do anything about it?"

 

"Just waiting for you to start the show, babe," Mac husked, his hands running up and down his own body in silent suggestion. "C'mon, Vic, gimme a show - an x-rated, singe my eyebrows sort of show that's gonna have me begging for you," the younger man purred.

 

"A show, hunh?" Vic managed to get out, as the tip of the latex toy once more did its magic on his prostate. "Can... can do that, I think."

 

Fingers crawled up his nearly hairless chest slowly, brushing lightly across the skin and making his flesh shiver with delight. Finally finding his nipple, Vic began to tweak and toy with the diamond hard nubbin. Pulling it from his chest almost to the point of pain, he released it, letting it snap back and eliciting a tiny whimper as his pleasure spiked. Over and over again he did this, and each time it caused a grunt of need.

 

Vic's free hand was beating his prick hard and fast, driving himself mad as the anal probe twisted and massaged and buzzed. Sensation built and his brain shut down. Primal growls and yips and moans were all that he was capable of. He needed to come so badly he could taste it.

 

In a world of his own, Vic reached down frantically, bent on removing his cockring and coming so hard he'd paint the ceiling. Before he could, strong hands grasped his, and next thing he knew he was handcuffed to the headboard with a very dom and growly Mac straddling him. "Oh no, Mansfield. After the hell I just went through on the drive getting here, you are not getting off until I say so!"

 

"Maac," Vic wailed as he tugged uselessly on his restraints. "For fuck sake, let me come!"

 

A sharp crack had Vic jumping as his left flank was smacked hard. "I said no, Mansfield. Now shut up and take it like a man!" Mac retorted as he pulled the vibrating latex out only to push it back in.

 

Removing the torture device and tossing it to the side, Mac plunged into the now stretched hole of the older man and proceeded to fuck him blind. Over and over he slammed into the older man, fucking him hard and fast. "Christ, oh yeah. Jesus. Fuck so good, oh yeah," Mac muttered as he continued to pound into the older agent.

 

However, after the hell Vic had put him through with that phone call, Mac was out for a little revenge. Pulling out of the nearly mindless man, Mac reinserted the black torture device, turning the speed up to medium before slithering off the bed. "Be right back, babe," he smirked as he walked out of the bedroom.

"MAAAAAC," the tortured man chained to the bed bellowed even as his prostate was once more driven wild with vibrations.

 

Mac chuckled wickedly as he walked into Vic's kitchen, grabbing a can of whipped cream from the fridge and chocolate sauce from the cupboard. "Now this is my idea of a good time!" he smirked. "And definitely worth getting my ass smoked for not reporting in." Sauntering back into the bedroom, toys in hand, Mac had to gasp at the raw carnality of the sight before him. Vic was glorious in his passion and almost incandescent when balanced on the razor's edge as he was now.

 

Almost chucking the idea for hot and heavy fucking, Mac steeled himself against the mute plea and the whimpers of frustrated need that were coming from his beautifully tortured lover. "Paybacks are a bitch, babe. Remember that," he purred as he returned to his former position between Vic's thighs.

 

Removing the vibrator for the night, Mac switched it off and tossed it on the bed. Vic wouldn't need that again. "Mmm, time for dessert," he grinned down at the unbearably aroused man beneath him. Taking the whipped cream, Mac shook it up and then began spraying circles of it around his lover's erection and nipples, and lines up his chest and down his perineum. Vic's gasps of chilly response were music to his ears.

 

Following the same path with the chocolate sauce, Mac stood back to enjoy his handiwork. "Scrumptious, and it even has some nuts as an added bonus," he snickered. Dipping his head, the ex-thief began to lick his lover clean, starting at nipples and wending down.

 

Spending an inordinate amount of time laving Vic's cock and balls clean had Vic whimpering softly. His erection was turning a ruddy reddish purple color he was so aroused. The older man's body was completely taut, straining for a release that was denied him. "Mac, God, please, oh please!"

 

"Shhh, patience, babe. When you come, your mind will blow, I guarantee it," the other man whispered before kissing the rosy tip of his lover's erection and blowing softly on the rapidly leaking tip.

 

"Almost clean, Vic," Mac grinned before spreading the older man's legs wide and up, rolling Vic back onto his hips so that he could have better access. Vic's yowl of denied lust brought a grin to the younger man's face as he ate his way down his lover's perineum and finally cleaned the rivulets of cream and chocolate that pooled in the loosened pucker of his ass.

 

"Delicious," Mac purred when he finished his last lick, surging up to share Vic's taste with the older man in a hot and heavy kiss. "Best dessert I've ever had."

 

"Mac, please!" Vic begged, almost mindless with need.

 

"Please what, Vic-tor?" the younger man teased quietly.

 

"FUCK ME, YOU GOD DAMNED COCK SUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Vic bellowed at the top of his lungs.

 

"Well, why didn't you say so?" With that Mac slid inside the older man once more and began to slam hard and fast into the ex-cop. His hands slid up Vic's hips and unstrapped the cockring even as he pumped the overly sensitive erection.

 

"Yes, fuck, oh fuck, JESUS!" Vic yowled as his come splattered across both their chests and every muscle in his body seized and clamped down on Mac's. This in turn had Mac coming creamy ropes of semen into his lover even as he cried out his own orgasm.

 

Collapsing on the hot, sweaty and sticky body beneath him, Mac smiled drowsily. "Now this is a welcome home! It's worth whatever the dragon lady tosses at me. Missed you, babe."

 

"Missed you too, Mac. Now do me a favor and get these fucking cuffs off me, will ya?"

 

Of course, at that moment the phone rang, and the answering machine picked up. "Mac, you've been a very naughty boy. You were supposed to be in my office twenty minutes ago. However, considering the temptation that Vic presented, I can't really blame you. Now be a good boy, undo Vic, take a shower and get your ass into work before I hand it over to Dobrinsky for permanent car wash duty!"

"Fuck," Mac whined as he let his lover go and made his way into Vic's shower, dragging the older man along with him. "I'm gonna be hearing about this for months, I just know I will."

 

"Cheer up, babe. I promise to make it worth your while. When you're done, it'll be my turn to play. I've got a few toys with your name on them," Vic grinned lasciviously.

 

Mac just whimpered.

 

End.


End file.
